The Reploid Siblings
by RocketKnighter
Summary: Prometheus and Pandora are our main characters! This story takes place before and during the events of Megaman ZX Advent.
1. The Adventure Begins

It's white. Everything in sight is frozen. It appears to be snowing, possibly winter, and two reploids are walking through the frozen wastelands.

One reploid is purple, with a skull shaped helmet with a red, one-foot-tall obelisk on the top. He appears to have a gray "jumpsuit" underneath his mostly purple armor. The other is white, with an egg-shaped helmet with two detachable parts on each end. Her armor is white, with a black "jumpsuit" underneath her armor.

"P...Pro....Prometheus?" the white reploid says to the other, speaking between her shivers and chatting her teeth while talking.

"What is it, Pandora?" he says looking over at Pandora, who has her arms crossed for warmth.

I'm.....f..freezing here! Do you think we lost Albert by now? We had to of lost him miles back."

She turns, looking to see if mechaniloids are following them. Fortunately, there are no signs of Albert or his mechaniloids anywhere.

"Well, our sights can not always be so accurate. He could have trackers on us." he says. "All we can do is just keep going." He turns ahead of him, finding a line of ten silhouettes, unusually looking almost exactly the same.

"Dammit! If those are mechaniloids, Then he knows our location! Even though ten isn't a lot, there are going to be a heck of a lot more!" Prometheus' eyes widen, and he starts to run, attempting to find out if his estimate was correct.

"No! He's going to take us back...... I don't want to..... He's a terribly evil man!" Pandora draws her staff, and starts to ride on it to catch up with Prometheus.

Prometheus and Pandora hurry to find if they were indeed mechaniloids. When they come close to their targets, they find their estimates correct.

"No! The old man found us! Kill them all!" Prometheus says while drawing out his scythe.

Prometheus slashes his weapon, and takes out half of the line, but more come in. "Just as I expected. He sent lots of mechaniloids to capture us......Hahahah! That just leaves more fun for us! Pandora!" he says looking for his sister.

"Yes Prometheus?"

"Take out as many as you can! We're gonna have a party! And the guests have just arrived!!

Pandora nods, and points her staff at a group of enemies. "Take this....." she says while her armor turns golden.

She shoots a few bolts of electricity at the mechaniloids, causing them to freeze and explode.

"I hope Albert is watching......... He deserves to watch us refuse....... to going back."

"Indeed. He shall pay for all he's done to us."

Twenty more mechaniloids enter from the sky. Prometheus and Pandora give all they have to destroy their enemies. Prometheus slashes his blade and takes out half of the mechaniloids. Pandora switches elemental abilities and uses the attacks to eliminate the opponents. With them working as a team, they are able to destroy the enemies. Pandora sommons a large ice sphere, and watches as it bounces, breaking the robots as it lands on the ground. Prometheus brings lava pillars out of the ground, and the pillars move around and do many twists and turns to hit the large groups of mechaniloids. They triumph against the robot army, but then the ground shakes with a crash, and jolts back the two reploid siblings.

"What was that?!?!" Prometheus says to himself.

They look off into the distance to find a very large mechaniloid dashing towards them.

"Look out!"

Prometheus and Pandora jump out of the way, finding the mechaniloid turning around and moving very slowly, and pointing a very large gun at the two of them.

"HAHAHA!!! Now the two of you will be gone! And I will have my data!"

"Albert! He's controlling the machine!"

"We need....to destroy it..... before he turns the tables.....onto us."

"Gyaaaahhhhh!!!"

Prometheus charges towards the huge machine, while the robot takes out a machine gun and starts shooting at him. Fortunately, no bullets hit him. Prometheus swings his scythe and takes off the left arm of the war machine. Pandora detaches he helmet pieces and starts to shoot ice at Albert's lare robot.

"Aaahhh! You little brats!"

"Pandora! Get him!"

Pandora shoots more ice at the robotic monster, causing it to freeze. Prometheus takes advantage of the moment, and slashes his scythe. The attack takes off the machines head, causing it to malfunction. Bolts of electricity leave the robot, and Prometheus looks down at the broken thing with a grin. He then looks over at his sister.

"......Pa...Pandora?"

"W.... What P....Prometheus?"

"I..... feel out of power....."

"Me too.....I don't think....we're far from.......civil...ization...."

But as soon as the two reploids turn to take one step, they fall to the snow below them. They lay there, unconscious.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Listen, it won't be worth that much of a bounty." One hunter says to the other while they are leaving for an investigation.

"No man, they'll love it. They will give me a huge raise for that. I mean....... wait.... I just stepped on something."

"Now, dammit. I told Jerry to pick up after his dog. It gets all over, you can't..."

"No! It was like a body or something."

"Oh no! We found the crime scene of a murder! Sound the alarms!"

"Stop the sarcasm, Josh. You should really..... Hey! I found two reploids!"

"Wow. That's awesome let me see........No... That's the Grim Reaper and the Witch! They must've been farely damaged. Let's take them back to base, and see if they can fix them up."

One hunter picks up Pandora and the other puts Prometheus over his shoulder.

"Come on, Josh! Let's hurry!"


	2. Helping Hurts

The two Hunters carry the reploids back to base. They run inside a large building, about two levels high, and lay the two reploids onto two counters.

" Back so soon? What have we here? Oh, I see you've manged to defeat the two villains that oppose the most threat to our organization. How did you do it?" the man in the white suit says to the two Hunters.

"We didn't defeat them. We found them about a quarter of a mile outside our doors."

"Oh," he says "Well, something with much strength must have won a battle against the two of them. Which means we may be against that threat someday. That worries me. So, you want me to fix them? Why?"

"Well, I....I don't know. Maybe if we help them, they will thank us and give us a break."

"Well, we could use the help."

The man operates on the two reploids for a few hours, opening their heads up and rearranging a few things.

(Not trying to get into the details of robot surgery, alright? I don't know how reploids work.)

"Good, they will be up and running in ten seconds."

"Let's hope to God they won't kill us when they awake."

"That would be possible, their evil."

Prometheus starts opening his eyes.

"Uuuuggghhhh.... W...What happened? Pandora? Where are you?"

Prometheus opens up his eyes, seeing the two Hunters standing to the right of him, and the man with the white suit on his left. Prometheus widens his eyes and sits up in shock.

"Where am I?!? Who are you!? You have some explaining to do for bringing me and my sister here, scum!"

"Told you they won't like us."

"It's alright, we saved you and Pandora from certain death. She should be awakening any second now. Let's see her reaction."

All of the men turn around to look at Pandora to watch her waking reaction.

Pandora starts to open her eyes. She takes her hands and rubs her eyes. Then she awakens and looks over at Prometheus.

"P..Prometheus? How.... Did I get here?"

"Well, Pandora, thats hard to explain. I just awoke a minute ago. Maybe they can answer our question."

"Sir.... How did we get here?"

"Well, my dear, these two hunters found you a quarter of a mile outside our entrance. They carried you two here and I operated for hours to save you."

"And why, exactly, did you save us?"

"Well..." one Hunter starts to say "We thought you two would thank us and help us...out.. a little bit...."

"You think me and Pandora are just pathetic mercanaries? You think we're gonna work for you because you paid us by saving our lives? Not a chance!"

"That's... correct....." Pandora says while sha starts to stand up, and begins to speak again.

"We don't even know you. We would work with you....only if it benefited our.." she says but then gets interupted by Prometheus.

"Pandora!" he yells "Don't be so eager to give away our plans!"

"I'm terribly sorry, Prometheus." andora says while looking down with a sad face.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat a lady? What crawled up your ass and died? You need to treat women with proper respect! You're not to yell and demand them to shut up!"

"Josh! Shut the hell up!"

"You need manners too."

"We must go, Albert knows our location. We must go back. He'll kill us if we don't. And mechaniloids will be crawling all over all of you." Prometheus says while turning to his sister.

"That's right...."

"We'll see all of you later, when you're all begging for mercy under my blade!"

Prometheus and Pandora teleport away, leaving the Hunters and man in white alone.

"I guess that is that. They didn't help us after all." The man in white says before walking out of the room, leaving the Hunters all alone.

"Well, talk about abusive brothers."

"Shut up, Josh!"

* * *

Chapter 2 of my story. Don't forget to RnR!

Prometheus yells at Pandora for almost telling them of the Destiny of Destruction. This is just the beginning of their plan for revenge.


	3. New Mission

TWO DAYS AGO

**Master Albert's Base**

**"**Dammit! We lost them!"

A man with teal hair yells at a monitor.

"Well, they wont last long in the cold like this.....Hehe....Hahahaha!!"

He pushes a button on a very long keyboard, with many different looking keys.

"This amount of time should be plenty for us to find them. Troops! We're having a search party for the two missing reploids that I will now identify into your HUD's."

He punches a few more buttons and presses one large button to send the reploid siblings' faces into the mechaniloid army's helmets. And then watches the army leave the premises.

"Well I must get going, I have important things to do at Legion."

PRESENT TIME

**Master Albert's Base**

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

Prometheus and Pandora arrive at Albert's base.

"Pandora, you wait here, I'll get Albert onto the monitor.. And remember our plan."

Pandora nods and sits in the chair in their room. Prometheus hits a few buttons and Albert appears onto the screen.

"Well, if it isn't Prometheus and Pandora. I've been waiting for your return."

"Yes sir, we've come back after a long, desperate time away..."

"Well, that's good, maybe now you won't be so careless."

"Yes sir, we learned our lesson."

"I have a new mission for you two."

"Really? What is our duty this time?"

"You two are to retrieve a Model W fragment from this location, here."

A map comes up onto the screen, showing a red dot where the location of the Model W fragment is.

"Alright sir, we won't fail."

"Good. Now go, and hurry, I'm reading many enemy troops near that area. Destroy them."

"Yes sir!"

Albert's face disappears from the screen, showing nothing but a blue backround and bold black print saying "Transmission Over"

"Pandora? Are you ready?"

"Yes... I just need a few more adjustments to my staff........ It seems damaged."

"Alright. We'll leave after that."

**Albert's Room**

"Such wastes of reploids. Thinking of leaving me? They have another thing coming if they think they're gonna leave again!" Albert says to himself. "But. I still need their help, I can't go out retrieving Model Ws. If I do, Legion will find out, and my plans will be ruined!" Albert starts shaking his fist in anger. "I don't like the sight of those two right now. I'll just relax in this chair until my heart rate goes normal."

**Jungle Wastelands**

"Well, we're here Pandora."

"It seems that Model W....... is not far ahead."

"OK, let's go!"

Prometheus and Pandora start walking, and take out their weapons due to Albert's quote "I'm reading many enemy troops near that area."

"Prometheus?"

"Yes, Pandora?"

"If Albert said "enemy troops" who would that be? Hunters? other reploids?"

"I don't know. I would expect reploids ahead, since the Hunters don't know about Albert's plans."

They start running, trying to get the mission over as quick as possible, when they run into two people that oddly look familiar.

"Hey! Who are you?" Prometheus yells at the familiar looking people.

"That voice..... could it be? Prometheus? Pandora?" one of them says in a deep voice.

"Pandora! It's Vent and Aile!"

"I never thought of you as the enemy troops."

"Long time no see, Prometheus and Pandora!" Aile says with a suprised look.

"Has it been four years already?" Vent says "Wow! Time flies doesn't it?"

"We aren't looking for trouble........ we are here for the biometal." Pansdora says with a blank look.

"But, on the other hand, It's been terribly long since we've met. Why don't we have a little fun, huh? Isn't it time for a long awaited battle?" Prometheus says while aiming his weapon at the two Mega Men.

"Bring it on! We'll take on the two of you!" Aile says while holding Model X and Model Z in her hands.

* * *

Chapter 3 of my story! Don't forget to Review this story so far!


	4. Tag Team

"Megamerge!" Aile says megamerging with the two biometals.

"Megamerge!" Vent yells right after Aile, holding Model H and a copy of Model X made for him by Fleuve.

"We won't let you two take this Model W!"

"I guess......we'll have to make you hand it over."

"Come on! Lets go!"

"Pandora, I'll take Vent! You get rid of her!" Prometheus says before dashing toward Vent with his scythe in his hands.

"Yes, Prometheus..." Pandora replies while floating in midair.

"Alright, Rock on!" Vent megamerges with Model H and Model X. Prometheus swings his scythe to attack the other Mega Man, but Vent jumps out of the way. Pandora switches to thunder element and shoots four bolts of electricity at Aile, hitting her only with the last one that was shot.

"Owww! You little bitch!" Aile yells in pain.

"Take this!" Prometheus switches to fire element, and brings out four fire balls, in the shape of skulls. The skulls start shooting fire at Vent, and Vent tries to dodge them. Only a few fire balls were able to make contact with Vent, making him squeal in pain when getting hit. "Try dodging this, brat!"

Prometheus yells at Vent, bringing fire pillars up as he screams.

Pandora changes elements, switching to ice element. She summons an ice sphere and smacks it with her staff to make it charge towards Aile. Oh...... crap." Aile says "This thing is almost impossible to dodge!" "Exactly.....you think..... I'm going to hold back...... on an opponent?" "Not really, but I wish you didn't summon that attack." The ice sphere comes closer to Aile, and Aile jumps onto the side of a tree, and pushes off the tree to jump over the obstacle.

"Hahahaha!" Prometheus starts to control the fire pillars, causing them to twist and turn and circle around Vent. "I can't get out of this lava trap!" "That's the point, scum! And now, to finish you off!" Prometheus begins to bring pillars of fire closer inside the fire cage, hoping to eventually strike down Vent with one. "Your end is near, brat! You will no longer be a threat to our plans!" "No! I can't go out like this!"

"Hyahh!" Aile jumps over the ice sphere "Quit playing games! I can't do this all day!" Aile says jumping over the ice sphere again. "Yes... It appears I don't have time either.......to mess with a child like you...." Pandora waves her hand at the ice to make it disappear. It then melts to water. "Have a taste....of this.." Pandora detaches the two parts of her helmet, and changes her element to normal, meaning she can use both elements at the same time. One part starts shooting shards of ice at Aile, and the other starts shooting electricity.

"There's only one option..." Vent starts charging up his sabers. "Hyahh!" Vent starts shooting electricity from his sabers, causing the pillars to go down. "What?" Prometheus says "He stopped the attack!?!" "That's right, Prometheus! Now to end this battle! Vent starts charging at Prometheus in midair. Vent swings his saber when he reaches Prometheus, and lands behind him not looking in his direction. Vent turns around. "Prometheus?" he says while walking towards the standing still reploid. Vent waves his hand over Prometheus' face. "I froze him?" "Not exactly!" a familiar voice says above Vent "Prome..?" Vent was unable to finish his sentence, due to the shock of Prometheus falling from the sky with his scythe in his hands. "Ahahaha!!!!" Prometheus swings his scythe at Vent, but Vent was able to move out of the way. The decoy Prometheus then disappears.

Aile tries to dodge the shots of ice and electricity, but the detached parts keep folowing her. "Dammit! Leave me alone!" Aile brings down her Z saber onto the detached parts, and watches them retreat back to Pandora's helmet. Pandora and Aile then stand at a distance of five yards apart. "I've had enough! I'm just wasting my time!"

"Why are we fighting, Prometheus?" Vent says to his opponent.

"It is our duty to destroy ant enemy troops that stand in our way of retrieving the Model W fragment."

Pandora then teleports beside Prometheus.

"That's right...... we can't let anything interfere.....with our plans."

"Why are you with Model W anyway?" Vent replies to the reploid siblings.

"Yeah! You guys probably were'nt always like this. Why are you working for it?"

"Yes.... we weren't always like this. HE made us this way."

"You'll all learn soon enough Mega Man, Model ZX! It won't be long before we make our move against HIM!"

Prometheus then puts his hand onto the Model W fragment, causing it to teleport away.

"We must get going now.......HE will be very mad if we are any longer, Prometheus."

"Right, Pandora. We'll see you two later, when you fall beneath the power of Model W!"

The reploid siblings teleport away, leaving the two Mega Men.

"Who's the HIM person?"

"It might be another person trying to do something like what Serpent did. Come on, we need to go back to HQ. Prairie will be terribly worried what took us so long."

"Yes, but where are the biometals?"


	5. One Mission per Reploid

**Master Albert's Base **

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

Prometheus and Pandora arrive in their room with the Model W fragment.

"Pandora, I'll send our mission report." Prometheus says looking over at Pandora. Pandor then nods and Prometheus goes to the monitor and pushes a few buttons, causing Albert to come up on the screen.

"Ah, Prometheus. Was your mission a success?"

"Yes sir, we have the Model W fragment right here."

"Good, I'll come get it while you two are on your missions."

"Sir?"

"Oh, yes, where are my manners. You two will be on separate missions."

"Alright sir, what shall we do on our missions?"

"We'll I just got news that one of our reploids in a cryogenic tube has awakened before his mind control sequence was complete. Pandora, I need you to dispose of the defective.

"Yes, Master Albert."

"Prometheus, I need you to board this airship and take this biometal. Model A.

A simulation of a biometal appears on the screen.

"OK sir, I won't fail."

"Oh, you'd better not fail on me!"

Albert's face leaves the screen, showing nothing but a blue background. Prometheus then shakes his fist at the screen.

"I hate that bastard so much!"

Pandora walks up and puts her hand on Prometheus' shoulder.

"Prometheus, remember our plan....."

Prometheus stops shaking his fist and lowers his hand.

"You're right, Pandora. I'm sorry."

"Well, we should get going...... I need to dispose of a defective Mega Man."

"And I need to obtain that biometal from the raider ship. I wonder why Albert needs it so much."

The two reploid siblings teleport out of their room to start their objectives.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is short, I want to use a chapter to show their separate missions.

Don't forget to Review the story!

This is starting to go into the events of Megaman ZX Advent. I'll twist up the events a little to make it interesting.


	6. Lone Wolves

**Mysterious Lab**

A reploid with gray hair, red shirt, red shorts and has two plugs coming out of his back is lying on the ground. He starts to get up, panting as he does. He then looks up, confused. And then looks around.

"What the!? W-What happened? Where am I? Who am I? Hnnngnn! I can't remember anything..."

Pandora teleports in.

"W-Who are you!?" he says looking up at the floating reploid.

"I... am Pandora. Grey... I'm here to dispose of you..."

"Grey? Is that my name? What do you mean dispose of me?"

"You... are like me..... A Mega Man... but you were awakened... before the mind control sequence was completed..."

"Mega Man? Mind control!? What have you done to me!?" he yells at the woman.

Pandora puts up her staff, and shoots a bolt of electricity at Grey.

"Defectives must be disposed of....."

"I don't think this guy will be needing his weapon anymore." he says before picking up the gun from the deceased man's hand.

"Aaaahhhh!!" Grey yells and starts shooting at Pandora afterward. Pandora quickly brings up a shield to deflect the bullets fired by Grey.

"Damn..... he got away. Get back here... defective." Pandora says and starts to chase Grey through the lab.

"Why, did she call me defective!? Anyway, I need to get out of here, before she kills me." Grey starts to run, but is soon caught up with by Pandora, and she cuts him off.

"You're not going to get away that easily....... defective."

"Out of my way! I'm not gonna fall victim to you!"

"You're a defective..... and defectives must be disposed of....."

"I don't care what I am! I'm getting out of here if it's the last thing I do!"

"Well, be careful what you wish for........ you won't make it out....... and if you do..... it _will_ be the last thing you do..."

"Goodbye!"

Grey runs under Pandora, and disappears around a corner. Pandora chases after him, and shoots icicles from her staff. Grey turns around just in time to see the attack. He starts to run even faster, and jumps over a large crate, which the icicles ran into and broke. He then reaches a long bridge, and sees Pandora teleport ten yards away from him, floating.

"You! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Try defeating this... defective..."

A large mechaniloid appears behind Grey, and Grey turns around in fright.

"Whoa!"

The large mechaniloid starts moving its hands up and down. Grey learns the pattern, and jumps on its right hand. The hand reaches the mechaniloid's head, and Grey fires at its right eye.

"Piece of cake!"

After many shots, the eye shatters to pieces. Grey jumps onto the other hand, and tries to do the same. He is then surprised by the mechaniloid trying to actually kill him. It takes its hand and tries to squash Grey between its hands, Grey moves out of the way just in time.

"I never thought it would be that powerful."

He looks up at Pandora, who looks annoyed that Grey isn't dead yet.

"She is such a.." but Grey is interupted by the mechaniloid punching its fist together.

Grey decides to shoot at the eye from the bridge, since the hands are no longer safe. He destroys the eye after many shots, and the mechaniloid stops operating. It starts having rays of light come out of its torso. And then explodes into a large ball of fire. The bridge is destoryed in the explosion, and Grey and the pices of the mechaniloid fall down the waterfall.

"Wwwaaaaaahhhh!!!!!"

Pandora looks down, watching as they fall.

"Mission Failed... He got away..." she says to herself, and teleports away.

* * *

**Airship**

"Alright, Prometheus. Are you close to your target?" Albert says on a monitor on Prometheus's airship.

"Let's see... yes. Right here, I'm about a mile south of the Biometal."

"Perfect... And Pandora is on her mission right now too."

"Sir? Why do you need this biometal so bad?"

"I don't think it's any of your business, Prometheus!"

"But, sir, all you need are Model Ws for your plan. Why Model A?"

"Prometheus, there is no reason to delay your mission like this! Stop asking questions and get the job done!"

"Yes, sir. Sorry."

"Let's hope you succeed, Prometheus.."

Albert's face leaves the screen, and the monitor turns off.

"Alright, I'll jump on those ships ahead of us and get there quicker than just riding along like this."

Prometheus sees a figure jump off of the ship ahead of them.

"A suicidal dumbass, I presume."

He then jumps off his airship and lands on the airship in front of them. He runs and jumps off of that one, and lands on another. He repeats this action for a while. Until he lands on a maverick airship. The mechaniloids turn to him, and start firing at him.

"Why are they shooting me? I'm on their side, aren't I?"

He swings his scythe and destroys the mechaniloids.

"Why were they shooting me? I didn't..... Albert! He is trying to have me killed!"

His face turns angry, and he grips his scythe so hard, he leaves a dend where his finger were.

"He'll pay for his doing! But I can't worry about that right now. I need to finish this mission."

He looks off the edge of the airship, seeing that he is very close to the biometal.

"I am close. I have to keep going."

He puts back his scythe, and jumps off the flying aircraft. And looks over to only get a glimse of a midair fight going on.

"What was that? A large mechaniloid fighting a worthless plebian?" he thinks to himself. He lands in front of a very large container, about ten feet tall.

"Alright, let's get this over with." he says. He walks towards it, then he hears a large explosion.

"I've landed. OK I guess the booty is inside." he hears from a distance behind him.

He turns around, seeing a girl standing there.

"It seems the biometal has attracted a bug. Shoo, pest!"

"Hey, what did you just call me!? You've got some nerve, talking to me like that. You don't look like a Hunter... Are you after the Biometal?"

"Don't group me together with those money-hungry Hunters. You're not worthy of the biometal! Why don't you just go away?" he asks the girl before a mysterious voice starts to speak.

"Sorry! We can't do that!"

Three Hunters arrive.

"We finally made it. Let us join the party!" one Hunter says.

"Who the hell is this guy? A Hunter? A Maverick?" the other Hunter says.

"Everybody be careful! He's not just anybody!" the girl demands the other Hunters.

"*sigh* How irritating! OK, prepare to draw your last breaths!"

Prometheus draws his scythe.

"I am Prometheus, and I control the power of this Biometal... The power of Mega Man!"

Prometheus charges at the Hunters, and attacks the girl first. He swings his scythe at the girl, knocking her out. He then turns to the others, and they look into his eyes.

"He..... has the eye of insanity!"

"Insanity?"

Prometheus swings his scythe at one Hunter, but he dodges and shoots Prometheus in the back. Prometheus falls on all fours, and starts to breathe heavily.

"Not worthy? I think we can handle the biometal."

"You don't understand! A worthless piece of shit like you could never understand the power of the Biometal!!"

"I think we can manage." one Hunter says, trying to be a total asshole.

Prometheus stands up and takes the Hunter by the throat. And throws him onto the ground, and puts his scythe on his neck.

"You won't leave alive, scum!"

Prometheus steps on the blade, making it slice off the Hunter's head.

"You killed him!"

"Did I? Well, he should've been stronger if he wanted to live."

"Hey, he killed Kenny. Get it?"

"I shouldn't have let you watch that stupid show."

"Let me leave with the Biometal, or I'll leave with your heads and make them into trophies!"

"Fuck you!"

The Hunter starts dashing towards Prometheus, and shoots at him.

"Take this!" Prometheus says while shooting fire from his hand. The fire makes contact with the Hunter's right shoulder, causing him to fall over in pain. He starts to pant. And the Hunter stands up and shoots at Prometheus, who is charging towards him with his scythe in hand. He stabs the Hunter with his blade, and brings it up through his body, splitting him in half.

He looks over to see the other Hunter holding the Biometal in his hand, Ashe over his shoulder, and teleports away.

"Dammit!"

Prometheus teleports away, able to see what will happen now.

* * *

Chapter 6

Note: The comment about South Park being stupid was just a line in the story. I have nothing against South Park. I watch South Park myself and get a laugh out of it. Sorry if I hurt anyone with that comment.

Anyways...

Don't forget to review!


	7. Looking Back

**Master Albert's Base**

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

Prometheus and Pandora arrive in their room.

"Pandora, did your mission go as planned?"

"Did yours... Prometheus?"

"No, they didn't!" a man says on the monitor.

"Master Albert!" Prometheus yells in shock.

"Well, I see your missions were a failure, no surprise..."

"No surprise!? I'll show you a no surprise, asshole!!"

"Prometheus! How dare you!"

"Prometheus... calm down..." Pandora puts her shoulder on Prometheus's shoulder.

"Your recent failures have shown me that you two are useless! If you mess up this next mission, I will have you two thrown into the worthless junk pile!"

"Well, what is our mission this time "master?""

"You two will have to take back the Biometal and dispose of that defective."

"Yes, sir."

Albert's face leaves the screen.

"Prometheus... you shouldn't let your emotions get to you..."

"Pandora, you may be my sister, but you have no idea..."

"Prometheus... remember when we first became Mega Men?"

"Yes, it was about three hundred years ago. When we were still sane."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Prometheus's Point of View**

**Master Albert's Base **

**About 275 Years Ago**

It was dark, and we were in a large room with two capsules in it. We just woke up from our sleep, the other day I think we hung out at the and had a little race because Albert told us to enjoy our life.... but he meant while we still could...

"Wake up. It's time to get up, kids."

"Albert? Why so early?"

"Yes... I need some sleep... I'm very tired."

"Now, I need you two for this. You two are the entire reason."

"What is it, old man?"

"Haha! Old man? Anyways, come with me, children."

Then Albert left the room.

"What do you think it is, Pandora?"

"I don't know... something huge I imagine..."

"Come on, let's go."

Then we went to Albert's room for some kind of test.

"Ah, there you two are. I need you two to lie down on the counter for me."

"Alright." we both said, and then we looked at each other. We both laid down on the counters and he ran some test on us. We were very confused. He then gave us these pieces of Model W, which transformed us into these Mega Man bodies. Since then we have been taking orders from him, until we ran away to Serpent.

**Pandora's Point of View**

And we stayed with Serpent... because we didn't like... being under Albert's control... But the pieces of Model W... manipulated us... and turned us insane... and then manipulated Serpent... When Serpent was defeated... we had nowhere to go... but back to Albert... So now we have to stay... until we get our revenge... and destroy everything Albert made...

* * *

**Present Time**

**Normal Point of View**

"Thank You, Pandora. You have always been there for me, and was able to calm me down."

"And you were there... when I was frightened... Prometheus... Thank you..."

The two reploids embrace in a hug. And Prometheus is the first to let go.

"We should get going, Pandora. We need to be victorious, or we'll be disposed of."

"Yes, Prometheus."

Prometheus teleports away, and Pandora is still standing there, smiling. And Then teleports away.

**Albert's Room**

"Those two morons! I created them! And I can destroy them!" Albert says smashing his fist in the wall.

"Those two have been a pain in my ass for the longest time! It won't be long before they'll fail again! And then they will die! My two reploid children will be gone, and I will be the Ultimate Mega Man! Yes, They will be doing my bidding, but they will soon find themselves in deeper trouble! Hehe... Ahaha! Ahahahahahhhah!!"

* * *

The past has been revealed! Prometheus and Pandora turned insane because the power of Model W controlled them. Now they have control over their Model W fragments, and can think on their own. The story is entering where the player will meet both of them, on the train!

Don't forget to Review!


	8. The Plan

**Train**

"They're going for the engine, you two wait here!" a Hunter says before running off.

"What do you think is gonna happen, Grey?"

"I don't know. But I have a feeling it's going to get worse..."

Prometheus and Pandora teleport in.

"Prometheus! I had a feeling you'd show up!"

"You!"

"There you are... defective Mega Man..."

"You again? You just don't give up, do you?"

"Who's that girl?"

"Never mind her Pandora, she's nothing. But you couldn't dispose of this one measily imp?"

"Hey! What do you mean 'imp'?"

"My apologies... Prometheus..."

"Whatever. We'll finish them both off and I'll take back the biometal."

"I can't let you do that. If you want it, you're going to have to yank it from my cold Hunter hands."

"Yeah, you think we're just gonna sit here and let you two kill us when we don't even know why?"

Prometheus takes his scythe and attacks the two teen-agers.

"Just lay there and die quietly, scum!"

"No! Not like this!" yells Ashe, holding her shoulder.

"Hey, guys, if you two want to live, do exactly what I say."

"W...Who are you?" Grey asks.

"I'm Biometal Model A! Now I want you two to focus. Okay, yell MEGAMERGE as loud as you can!"

The two stand up and yell "Megamerge!" simultaneously.

"Biolink established! M.E.G.A system online!" Model A exclaims. A beam of light then comes out of the container that was damaged when Prometheus attacked. And Prometheus widens his eyes and shows an insane grin on his face. Armor is then placed on the two Mega Men, sharing the same biometal.

"This power in my body... what is it?"

"I fell like I know this power, this is Mega Man power!"

"Mega Man.... Model A.."

"(laughter) Well, isn't this a surprise? They have just Megamerged. I've got to hand it to you. It seems you've got what it takes to participate in this little game."

"Prometheus... aren't those kids...?"

Prometheus looks back at Pandora, and grins.

"Hmph... No matter! So, you two can keep the Model A, for now. You've got a few more encounters with other Mega Men ahead of you. You must defeat them in battle, if you somehow manage to survive until the end, then you'll know who you really are. And perhaps, all there is to know about the world! So let the game begin, HIS Game of Destiny!"

Prometheus and Pandora teleport away.

**Master Albert's Base**

Prometheus and Pandora teleport in.

"Pandora, I'll call Albert and tell him of the great news. You.." he says before interupted by Pandora.

"Yes... Prometheus. I know."

Prometheus nods and walks to the screen. He pushes a few buttond and Albert comes on the screen.

"Ah, Prometheus. Tell me of your mission's outcome."

"We found that the defective and the girl can Megamerge with the biometal I was told to take. Coincidence, isn't it Albert?"

"Yes, quite so. So, You didn't kill them?"

"No, I have a better idea..."

"What?"

"We find other Mega Men, and have them fight! Whoever wins will be the contender to face you, sir."

Albert looks at Prometheus for a brief moment, before replying.

"Fighting for what?"

"For your amusement, sir. And tell them the winner will be king of the world! It's perfect!"

"... You're right... Ahhaha!"

Albert leaves the screen.

"Pandora! Do you have the biometals we stole from Vent and Aile?"

"Yes... why?"

"I've got a perfect plan, my sister! We go find those biometal's matches, and have them fight! I told Albert it was for his amusement, but it's really for ours! If they start fighting, Albert is sure to show up to congratulate the winner. I place a tracking device on the two Mega Men, Model A. They're sure to win since... you know."

"Prometheus? Do you think...this will work?"

"Oh, Pandora. I don't _think_ it will work." he says while walking away from his sister. And then resumes talking.

"It is imminent it will work!"

Pandora grins and stands up beside her brother.

"Then... our nightmares will end, Prometheus?"

"Yes! We will no longer have to suffer!"

**Master Albert's Base**

"Mega Men? Fighting for my amusement? This is too much!"

Albert stands up and resumes talking.

"Those two are trying to get revenge! Those backstabbing little shits! I created them! They are my slaves! I give them life, and they do my work! If the want revenge... the revenge they shall get!"

He turns to a capsule with a Master Albert clone in it.

"Rise! You shall fill in for me for the time being! It won't be long before you meet my dear Prometheus and Pandora! Heheh... Ahahahahahahaha!!!!!!"

* * *

The revenge begins! Prometheus and Pandora begin their plan for revenge a gainst Master Albert!

Review, please? I need to hear your thoughts and comments!


	9. Finding the Bait

**Master Albert's Base**

**Prometheus and Pandora's room**

Prometheus and Pandora are just hanging out in their room, for the first time in a while, since Albert had nothing for them to do. Prometheus then stands up.

"Pandora, why do you think Albert hasn't called us? Doesn't he have a mission for us?"

"I don't know...Prometheus. Maybe... he hasn't found an exact location for a Model W yet."

"Perhaps." he says looking over at Pandora. "I have an idea. Let's go find the matches for those biometals."

Pandora nods and stands up. Prometheus teleports away, followed by Pandora.

**Area D-2**

Prometheus and Pandora teleport in, on a building.

"Prometheus? Why on a building?"

"We need to keep a low profile, Pandora. It's not like we can merge back into our old bodies, you know."

"I guess you're right."

"OK, Model L, choose your match." he says while holding Model L up. The biometal searches the street, and doesn't find a match. But suddenly sees a boy in the water, swimming.

"That one! The boy in the water!"

They look down, seeing the boy looking around, confused.

"Who said that?" the boy asks.

"I'm Model L! I'm a biometal!"

"You're a biometal!? Where are you?"

Model L slowly floats down to the boy, followed by the reploid siblings.

"Who are you two?"

"Nevermind that. Megamerge with the biometal."

"Megamerge? OK." he takes in a deap breath. "MEGAMERGE!" the boy then turns into Mega Man Model L.

"Good. Now listen...uhh"

"Thetis!"

"OK, Thetis, listen. This biometal is rare. You were chosen to participate in the Game of Destiny!"

"Game of Destiny?"

"You see... you will be facing other Mega Men... like yourself... and must defeat them in battle... in order to become king of the world."

"Alright. I see. So if I defeat these other Mega Men, I become king of the world!?"

"Correct."

"Cool! I know some people that would also like to become Mega Men."

"Who?"

"Well, I know a girl named Atlas."

"Really?"

"Yep. And some creeper named Siarnaq."

"Go on."

"And a guy who thinks everyone is a fool, his name is Aelous."

"Excellent, Thetis."

"Where can we find them?"

"Well, Aelous is probably meditating over in the temple there. But I don't know where Atlas and Siarnaq would be."

"Alright then... Thank You..."

"Your welcome. I'm gonna train for this 'game'"

Prometheus and Pandora leave the boy to find the other Mega Men. They head for the temple to find Aelous and Siarnaq.

"Breathe in... Breathe out..."

"Excuse us... sir... are you Aelous?"

"What do you want, fool?"

"This is him. We want to give you something."

"What?"

"Alright, Model H, go!"

Model H observes the person, and comes to a conclusion.

"I pick him."

"Do you, now?"

"And he can hear me, so yes."

"Aelous, listen, you have been chosen to participate in the Game of Destiny."

"Game of Destiny?"

"Yes... you will be fighting other Mega Men... and the winner becomes king of the world..."

"King of the world?"

"That's right. Train hard, you'll need it."

The two leave, failing to find Siarnaq, they head to the streets. As they look around, they see people getting suspicious of them, in their outfits.

"What are you looking at, scum!?"

"You, numbnuts!"

"You showed him, Spike!"

"Haha! Yeah, numbnuts! Hahaha!"

"Prometheus...?"

"I'll show them!"

Prometheus grabs his scythe, and swings it at the man. The man stands there, still as the wind.

"Yo, Spike? You okay?"

The man falls in half, blood going everywhere.

"Aaahhh! He killed Spike!"

"Prometheus?....Prometheus?"

* * *

Prometheus shakes his head, seeing it was a daydream.

"Whoa! I blacked out there, Pandora."

"We need to find these Mega Men."

"Yes, sorry."

He then turns to see the man in his daydream standing there, with his gang around him.

"Hey! Yo' thikn yo' better than me?"

"Well, I am better than you, scum."

"Yo' can't talk to me like dat! Yo' want to fight?"

"Can we have weapons?"

"Hells yeah, bitch! I got my gun right here!"

Prometheus looks around, seeing people surrounding him.

"Meet me in the streets in five minutes, scum!"

"See yo' there!"

"Prometheus? Are you sure..."

"Pandora, I want to make it clear that no one is gonna make fun of me! Or push me around!"

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Yo' ready for this?"

"Of course, human filth!"

The man pulls out his gun and points it at Prometheus.

"Not so tough now are yo'?"

Prometheus summons his scythe, and aiming it at him.

"Just getting started!"

Prometheus swings his scythe at the man, making him as still as he was in his daydream.

"Just like in the dream."

The man loses the top of his hair and drops his gun. Everyone starts laughing at the hairless freak. Model F Starts to make movement.

"Model F? What is it?"

"I see my match, over there!"

He looks to see a tough-looking girl standing over there.

"Her?"

"Yep!"

Model F floats over and studies her.

"Yep, this is my match."

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Are you Atlas?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, that doesn't matter. You have been chosen to participate in the Game of Destiny, where you will face other Mega Men. Whoever wins will be ruler of the world!"

"So, if I beat all of the others, I become the ruler of the world?"

"That's right."

"Okay, I can live with that."

The two reploids then leave.

"Pandora, all we need is to find Model P's biomatch."

"And I think he's near... Model P's acting up..."

They follow Model P to a dark alley.

"Siarnaq?"

"WHO DARES DISTURB ME WHILE I AM MEDITATING?"

"Are you... Siarnaq?"

"SIARNAQ? I AM SIARNAQ. WHO ARE YOU?"

"Well, I am Prometheus, and this is Pandora. Model P has chosen you."

"MODEL P? A BIOMETAL? I AM A MEGA MAN!?"

"Correct. You have been chosen to paricipate in the Game of Destiny! You will be facing Thetis, Aelous, Atlas, and two other Mega Men that share the same biometal, Grey and Ashe. If you defeat them, you will become king of the world!"

"KING OF THE WORLD? I ACCEPT. I SHALL TRAIN HARD FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY!"

Prometheus and Pandora teleport away, and go back to the base.

**Master Albert's Base**

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

Prometheus and Pandora arrive in their room. Prometheus looks at the clock to see the time.

"8:00? It seems much earlier. Well, it's not like we will sleep anytime soon." Prometheus says, looking over at Pandora.

"Yes... Prometheus?"

"What is it, Pandora?"

"What you said earlier... about our revenge... Will Albert really fall to us? Will he... be killed so easily?"

"Pandora, you are my sister. Albert has made us suffer for too long. I won't stand and watch you suffer like this! He will die at the hands of his very first Mega Man! And you, Pandora, will get all of the revenge you want! Shock Him! Freeze Him! Make him suffer! And he will look into our eyes, seeing nothing but anger and suffering! He will regret everything! He will die a slow, painful death!!!"

* * *

Prometheus and Pandora get one step closer to Albert. Their revenge will be within reach soon enough.

Don't forget to review!


	10. Make Him Suffer

**Master Albert's Base**

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

Pandora is lying in her bed, and Prometheus walks in.

"Pandora, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"*sigh* Pandora... I.... want to say thank you."

"Why?"

Prometheus sits on her bed beside her.

"Well, it just that... you've been there to calm me down when Albert pissed me off. You could've stood there and let me wear it off... but you wanted to help me. You wanted to take care of me. And I wanted to take care of you. When you got frightened, when we first became Mega Men, I was there to protect you. I was there to make you feel better. And now, when Albert leaves this world, we will no longer have to suffer! I will protect you, Pandora! I won't let anything bad happen to you! Do you know why?"

"Why... Prometheus?" she says while sitting up.

"Because I love you, and I don't want anything to hurt you! We will be free! And you don't have to worry, because I'll be there when you need me."

"Prometheus... I've never seen... you actually care... about someone."

"Pandora, I care about you. I won't let any scumbags hurt you!"

Pandora then hugs her brother, and closes her eyes.

"Prometheus... I hope you end our nightmares..."

"I will, Pandora."

Prometheus wraps his arms around Pandora. Prometheus starts to feel a tear on his shoulder, followed by many more.

"Prometheus... I want you... to do me a favor..."

"What's that?"

Pandora lets go of Prometheus, and he wipes the tears from her eyes.

".......Make...Him..........Suffer......"

Prometheus grins and embraces his siter once more.

"With pleasure!"

* * *

**Master Albert's Base**

**Albert's Room**

"I can't find that Model W's exact location! Where is it!? Ohhh.... Whatever! I need to get to Legion! I heard we're adressing ourselves to that defective and some girl... discusts me! Those two worthless morons couldn't get that biometal and dispose of that worthless defective! Who do they think they are!?"

Albert stands up, and walks towards a capsule.

"Well, I guess it's time for you to shine!"

* * *

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

Prometheus lets go of his sister.

"Well, Pandora, I guess it's time we get to sleep. We probably have a big mission tomorrow."

"Yes... but Prometheus?"

"Yes?"

"Thank _you..._"

"*sigh* Your welcome."

Prometheus goes over to his bed and lies down.

"Prometheus?"

"What is it, Pandora?"

"Good night..."

"Good night."

The two fall asleep, Pandora has a bit trouble staying asleep.

TIME: 2:00 AM - ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER

"Aaaahhh!"

"Pandora! Pandora, what is it!?"

"Oh....... nothing....I just..... had a nightmare...."

"About what?"

"It was dark.... and you were about to strike down Albert..... but something went wrong... and Albert overpowered you... He then took your life with your own blade... and then he walked over to me.... he then struck me with the scythe.... that's when I woke up..."

"Wow... I guess you are probably nervous about our revenge, like something bad is going to happen."

"Correct... I guess I can't get over the pain... suffering... and the hate..."

"Don't worry..."

Prometheus puts his arm around Pandora.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm here to protect you, remember? I won't show any mercy, and he will perish."

"Okay... thank you.."

Prometheus walks over to his bed and lies down.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep in your bed with you?"

"Prometheus... we aren't kids anymore..."

"I know, I was kidding. Good night."

"Good night.."

The two fall asleep again, this time they don't have any trouble sleeping.

TIME: 8:00 AM - 6 HOURS LATER

"*yawns*"

Prometheus sits up and looks around.

"*sigh* Pandora? Are you awake?" he says, but Pandora doesn't respond.

"I guess she's still asleep. Well, I'll get up and wait for her to awaken."

He gets up, and walks over to the monitor. He pushes a few buttons, and a screen with missions comes up.

"Let's see here... no missions? Can't he find any Model Ws anywhere?"

* * *

**Albert's Room**

"Why can't I find that damn Model W!?!?"

* * *

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

"Oh, well. I guess we have the time off until he finds something for us to do."

He looks over at Pandora and smiles.

"I guess she hasn't had any nightmares."

* * *

PANDORA'S DREAM

"What do you all think you're doing?"

"This is what we're doing!"

"Here it is... the time for redemption!"

Prometheus attacks Albert, and Albert falls over on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"He did it! He took revenge!"

* * *

PRESENT TIME

Pandora wakes up to find Prometheus sitting in a chair on the far side of the room with his head down.

"Prometheus?"

Prometheus raises his head.

"Oh, hello. Good....morning..."

"Prometheus?"

Prometheus falls asleep in the chair. Pandora walks over and taps him on the shoulder.

"Prometheus? He can't be sleeping... like that. He needs... to be put in his bed..."

Pandora summons her staff, and it picks up Prometheus. It then takes him over to his bed and lays him there.

"There you go..."

She bends over and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Remember to... make.....him...suffer."

* * *

The softer sides of Prometheus and Pandora are revealed! Prometheus loves his siter so much, he'll do anything to keep her safe.

REVIEW!


	11. Day Off

Prometheus is standing over Albert's body.

"It's over Pandora. Albert is dead."

"Thank you...Prometheus..."

Albert gets up, and begins to speak.

"You thought you could kill me. You thought you could end me, and be free like a bird in flight?"

Prometheus turns around and draws his scythe.

"Well, Prometheus. You ran out of time!"

Albert punches Prometheus, throwing him across the room.

"How did he get so strong?"

Albert then smacks Pandora's staff away, and grabs her by the throat.

"It's over, my dear!"

He throws her on the ground and stomps on her neck, killing her.

"NOOOOOO!!"

"I can feel it, your hate. Your misery..... Your...FEAR...."

"No... NOOOOO!"

Prometheus swings his scythe, but it does no good. Albert grabs it and yanks it from Prometheus' grasp, and pushes him to the ground.

"It's over, boy. I am the ultimate. And you are no more..."

Prometheus tries to get away from the crazy son of a bitch, but he can't.

"Good bye, Prometheus. You were my favorite son, until now I have a new heir to my throne!"

"New heir?"

Prometheus wonders, but all he can see now is Albert swinging the scythe.

"This is it. Pandora, I'm sorry..."

The blade hits Prometheus and......

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

"Aaaagggghhhhh!!!!!"

Prometheus sits up in his bed.

"What? What happened?"

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Pandora walks in.

"Pandora! You're alive!"

Prometheus stands straight up on his feet.

"I take it.... you had a nightmare?"

"Nevermind that."

Prometheus runs over to the monitor and pushes some buttons.

"Are there any missions yet?"

"I wouldn't know..."

He looks and sees no missions.

"Damn! Wait......... Where is our defective?"

He pushes some more buttons and looks at a map showing a red dot on one spot.

"The Tower of Vendure!"

Prometheus picks up a communication transmitter.

"Aelous!"

"What do you want?"

"You and Siarnaq are going to the Tower of Vendure, a Mega Man is headed there."

"Fine, fool."

"Prometheus turns back at Pandora.

"Why the hell does he think everyone's a fool?"

Pandora shrugs her shoulders.

He puts the transmitter down.

"What was that about...Prometheus?"

"Our defective is meeting some of our friends today. Wait! Where's that other one?"

He pushes a few more buttons and the monitor shows a map with another red dot.

"Good."

He picks up the transmitter again.

"Thetis?"

"Hey, what's up?"

"You and Atlas are going to meet a friend of ours in the Arctic Ice Floe Area."

"Yes sir!"

He puts down the transmitter again.

"The other one is meeting our other friends. Day off until Albert needs us."

* * *

**Albert's Room**

"Hmmm....... no exact or relative location yet. Wait, what's this!?"

* * *

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

Albert's face appaers on the screen.

"Prometheus!?"

"What?"

"I found information that you are commanding the Mega Men!"

"Why would you even care?"

"They are pawns in MY hands! Not yours!"

"Fine. We won't give orders to the other Mega Men."

"Good."

Albert's face leaves the screen.

"I hate him so much."

"Prometheus?"

"What?"

"I don't think... that was the only reason he called.."

"What do you mean?"

"I think... he wanted to see what we were up to.."

"Again, what do you mean?"

"He is losing faith in us.. He isn't gaining any trust..."

"Pandora? Are you sure?"

"Look at it... he only calls to give us missions..."

"Pandora, why would you care? We are going to kill him! Remember?"

"Prometheus...it's not going to be that easy.."

"What!?"

"I'm having dreams.."

"Me too.."

"And we defeat him... but he turns the tables...onto us."

"Pandora.."

Prometheus puts his arm around her and starts walking.

"Do you know why he doesn't meet us in person?"

"No... why?"

"It's because he's afraid! He is a spineless whimp! He knows if he were to meet us in person, we would kill him!"

"But Prometheus.."

Pandora takes his arm off her shoulder.

"I have a bad feeling.."

"Pandora, when the Model A Mega Men reach Albert, and where he is keeping all of the Model Ws, we will strike. It may take a while, but waiting, the suspense, is half the fun! No, it's one-fourth the fun!"

Prometheus walks over to the monitor, and pushes a button that makes a map come up.

"Soon, soon we will be free of his wretched clutch!"

"If our revenge... is to destroy everything Albert made.... then that means..."

"Model A, Model W, EVERYTHING Albert made!"

"Is it worth it?"

"....................................Yes!"

* * *

Chapter 11!

Review the story please! I want to know your thoughts and opinions!


	12. Fragments for Disaster

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

"Is it worth it?"

".....................Yes!"

Prometheus walks over to the monitor to see Albert calling in. Prometheus pushes a button to accept the call.

"Prometheus! I have found a few Model Ws that need to be mine. You and Pandora will be split up in these missions, the more the merrier!"

Albert leaves the screen.

"Alright, Pandora. He sent us the coordinates to the Model Ws. I'll take the one at the Control Center. So, you'll have the one in the Scrapyard."

"Okay, Prometheus.."

"What's wrong? You look a little down."

"The way you said it...'EVERYTHING'...do you mean us as well?"

"We must pay the ultimate price for our revenge. Is that the reason for all of this sorrowfulness?"

"As a matter of fact.. it is."

"Don't start with that. We haven't been updated in weeks because the author has other stories to work on........."

"Alright, Prometheus."

The two teleport away on their missions.

* * *

**Control Center**

Prometheus arrives on his mission.

"Alright, here I am."

Prometheus looks around to see no mechaniloids.

"Okay, let's go!"

Prometheus dashes off down a long hallway.

"This room could use a little fresh air!"

Prometheus swings his scythe and destroys most of a large wall.

"Hey! Watch where you swing that!"

Prometheus hears a mysterious voice.

"Who are you?"

"I am Queenbee. Are you here for the Model W fragment?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Prometheus."

"I've heard about you."

"I don't care. I'm here to get this Model W and return back to business."

"What other 'business' could there be, my boy?"

"Nothing."

"Well I must get back to 'work'."

Prometheus hears the door at the end open, seeing the defective walk out.

"It's been a while. I see you're surviving the Game of Destiny! Well, have you found anything out about yourself?"

"Shut up! What do you know?"

"Don't bark at me, scum! I've only come to retrieve this Model W! No rush, I'll cut you to ribbons soon enough. Look forward to it!"

Prometheus teleports away with Model W.

"Bleeeh! He makes me sick!"

* * *

**Scrapyard**

Pandora arrives at the Scrapyard.

"Hmm..no sign of anything here.."

Pandora rides on here staff into the next room.

"Yes, here it is... the Model W of this area."

Pandora reaches out to touch it, but pulls back when the girl from earlier walks in.

"Pandora!"

"Even as you awoke... destiny had already been set in motion."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"The time will come... when you shall know everything. And you will be  
driven to despair..."

Pandora teleports away with the Model W.

"Pandora... Does she know my secret...?"

* * *

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

Prometheus and Pandora both arrive with their Model W fragments.

"Alright, since both of our missions were a success, I'll call Albert."

Prometheus pushes a few buttons on the monitor, and Albert appears on the screen.

"Ah, Prometheus. Were your missions successful?"

"Yessir!"

"Good. Now I'm updating some data into the computer at the Waterfall Ruins."

"Alright, good bye."

Prometheus pushes a button, and Albert leaves the screen.

"Pandora! Albert is updating info to the computer!"

"In Waterfall Ruins?"

"Yes! If the Megamen of Model A see that data, they might find out about themselves!"

"What do you mean, Prometheus?"

"If they find what they're looking for, they'll retire! We can't let that happen!"

Prometheus runs over to the monitor.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the closest transerver near that computer.....here it is!"

Prometheus teleports away.

"*sigh* He is always in a hurry..."

Pandora teleports away.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12!

We are getting closer to the finish!

REVIEW!


	13. The Next Step

**Waterfall Ruins**

Prometheus and Pandora both arrive at the waterfall ruins.

"What the hell? Why aren't we at the computer?"

Prometheus looks around and then at Pandora.

"Prometheus, it must've been a miscalculation...Our teleportation abilities may be going down.."

"What?"

"It won't be long...until we must go back for maintenance.."

"Well, it can't be that long. Even so, we will be able to get rid of that scum and take revenge in the time we have."

Pandora looks at Prometheus with a discouraged face.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll have enough time. I promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes. Now come on, we have to get to that computer before they do."

Prometheus dashes onward and followed by Pandora not far behind. They go on until they find the two Mega Men.

"Pandora..there they are, we have to get there before them! Maybe if we use our teleportation abilities just once more, maybe we can get there just in time."

Prometheus teleports away with Pandora.

**Computer Room**

"Yes! Alright,here we go!"

Prometheus slashes his scythe and destros the computer. Outside they can hear a ruffled canversation. Then, the two walk in the room.

"The computer! Were you the ones that did it!?"

"That's right! We've entered the final stage of the plan. But we couldn't just let you go snooping around in there looking for information about yourself either. And we can't let you two, who beat 5 Mega Men just retire."

"What!?"

"The reason we've kept you alive is all part of the plan. Soon it will all be over.. The destiny of destruction."

"Haha! Albert, as well as his stupid game are about to be over! As Albert meets his demise!"

"The end of Albert!? What do you mean!? What are you going to do!?"

"I'll tell you when it's all over... Perhaps as you are dying...Hahahah!!"

Prometheus then teleports away.

"We'll meet again..."

Pandora teleports away.

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

Prometheus and Pandora enter there place, and are most happier than ever.

"Hahahah! We did it! Now we'll be able to exact our revenge!"

Albert then appears on the monitor.

"Prometheus, Pandora! Something has happened to the main computer!"

"Well, what happened?"

"It has been destroyed by...who knows!"

"Do you want us to investigate?"

"No, I will take care of this myself. In the meantime, you will need to recover one last Model W fragment!"

"Give us the coordinates, Albert! We can take that Model W!"

"The coordinates are sent to your computer."

Albert leaves the screen.

"Haha! He knows nothing! What an ignorant bastard!"

"Promethues, we need to find that Model W...in order to exact our revenge.."

"You're right."

Prometheus opens up the coordinates and memorizes them.

"Alright, coordinates set!"

"Let's hope our teleporting works this time..."

The two teleport away to their last mission.

**Unknown Building**

Prometheus and Pandora both arrive at a building they aren't very familiar with.

"What? Did our teleporting mess up again?"

"No..I can feel it...the power of Model W."

"Alright, where is it?"

"Down that way."

Pandora points down a long hallway with a blue light at the end.

"OK, let's go."

Prometheus dashes and Pandora rides on her staff down the hallway, finding interesting things along the way.

"This building is very...unusual. It has a sense of evil to it."

Prometheus and Pandora reach their destination, and find a man tinkering with the fragment and holding a biometal.

"Who are you?" Prometheus asks.

"I am the chosen one for Model O."

The man raises his biometal and megamerges with a piece of Model W and Model O.

"I am the Devil Mega Man, Model O! Who are you!?"

The man emerges from the light and appears much like what he said. He has two horns on each side of his head and one sticking out the front, metal scales on his torso and arms, two large spikes out of his back, and a giant, red saber, not to mention, very large.

"I am Prometheus! A Mega Man slave of Model W!"

"And I..am Pandora. Another Mega Man slave for Model W.."

"You two are pathetic! Witness my ultimate and limitless power!"

* * *

Fight scene next!

REVIEW!


	14. Just Another Pawn

**Unknown Building**

Model O comes dashing toward Prometheus and Pandora, and Prometheus swings his scythe at the giant, causing him to go flying.

"Aaaahh!" he screams in the air.

"Pandora! Ice Attack!" Prometheus orders. Pandora departs her helmet pieces and fires ice at Model O. "With this attack, Model O will freeze and break once hitting the ground!"

"Nnngghh! I...can't...move..."

Model O freezes and breaks into pieces.

"Well, that's that. Wait..What's happening?"

The pieces of Model O mold back together, as if he is immortal.

"Ha! I told you that you can't kill me! I hold the very laws of physics in my grasp!"

Model O slashes at Prometheus and Pandora, injuring them both. But they attack with all they have, ice, thunder, and slashes, but none work.

"Pandora, he's too strong."

"I have an idea..."

Pandora holds up her staff and looks over at Prometheus.

"Join in..if you want.."

Prometheus gets in the same position and they begin a series of attacks, Pandora shooting ice and thunder and Prometheus slashing his scythe. These attacks only focused on his biometal, causing the biometal to break and de-megamerging.

"What? No! This can't be! I...de-megamerged?"

"I guess you aren't so tough! Now die, scum!"

Prometheus puts his foot on the man's chest and brings his scythe to his neck.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's our job to collect Model Ws..but not for long! The bastard will have his final moments, and spend them in fear!"

Prometheus forces down on the scythe, cutting off the man's head.

"Prometheus, the Model W...it is damaged."

"So what? It's still intact. We can give it to Albert, even in it's current condition."

Pandora nods and touches the Model W piece, causing it to teleport away to the base.

"Prometheus, the plan is in the final steps..."

Prometheus looks over at her.

"And our revenge is near as well."

Prometheus and Pandora both teleport away.

**Prometheus and Pandora's Room**

Prometheus and Pandora both arrive at their room.

"Pandora, we're gonna have to say goodbye to this place, since it will be gone."

"I know..but a lot has happened in here..lots of memories.."

"We should stay for an hour for one last time."

"Alright.."

Prometheus goes over to the monitor and calls Albert.

"What is it, Prometheus?"

"We have this piece of Model W for you."

"Ah, yes. I'll take it while you are on a mission. You need to find the destroyed Model W and repair it."

"Yes, sir."

Albert leaves the screen, and Prometheus walks over to Pandora.

"Well, hurry up the goodbyes, Albert needs us."

Pandora nods and looks around the room, a tear just running down her eye.

"Pandora, I know these centuries of hate and suffering have been more tough on you than on me. But all of this will end. We can decide what happens in our futures! We can control our lives! Not a damn piece of metal!"

Pandora looks into Prometheus' eyes and sees how much he has suffered as well as she did.

"Prometheus, we need to go."

"Yeah, the Model W isn't going to repair itself.."

Prometheus and Pandora teleport off on their last mission...before the final part of the plan...

* * *

REVIEW!


	15. The Last Mission

**Dark Cave**

Prometheus and Pandora arrive in a dark, mysterious cave.

"Pandora? Are you here?"

"Yes, Prometheus. Where Are you?"

"I don't know. I can't see two feet in front of me!"

A mystical light shines, and brightens the room.

"Well, at least we can see now."

Prometheus tuns around to find a giant mechaniloid spider that has been damaged severely.

"There's only a handful of people in the universe...that can do that kind of damage."

"And I can think of some that can, Pandora."

Prometheus looked at her and back at the debris. Suddenly, the reckage started to glow, and the mechaniloid reformed itself back to its original body. It looks over at the two reploids, as if it's scanning them. It then started to attack.

"What the hell is it doing? Now we'll have to destroy it!"

Prometheus raised his scythe high and brought it down to summon a wave attack. The wave struck the mechaniloid like bat in a baseball game. The mechaniloid, twitching as if its circuits have been shorted, started to shoot lightning at Pandora. Pandora caught the lightning with her detachable helmet pieces, and threw it back at the mechaniloid, destroying three of its legs. The mechaniloid, not too eager to lose this fight, got frustrated. It started to attack faster, and faster, until Prometheus and Pandora were getting struck by many attacks.

"Dammit! This piece of shit won't die!"

"Prometheus, I have a plan.."

Prometheus looked over at her and understood what she was planning. In an instant, Pandora hit the mechaniloid with ice, freezing it for a moment, taking advantage of this, Prometheus retaliated with a uppercut with his scythe. The attack sent the mechaniloid up in the air. Prometheus got one final blow. He spun his scythe around as if it were a helicopter's blades. He went up, but before the mechaniloid could come to it's senses, Pandora shot lightning into the mechaniloid's chest, stunning it for Prometheus to finish off. Prometheus continued his helicopter motion until he got to the mechaniloid and went straight through the mechaniloid, splitting it in two. Due to the harsh damage, The mechaniloid exploded into what seemed like a million pieces.

"There, now the damn thing should stay the way it is! In millions of pieces!"

Pandora looked over at Prometheus and smiled.

_"He's always been this way when he won a battle." _She said in her head.

"Alright. Its over. Pandora? Do you know what time it is?" he said eagerly.

"Time..for revenge.."

"That's right!"

Prometheus walked over to her.

"Do you have any coordinates where Albert is?"

"Yes. He's in the Ocean base."

"Alright! Lets go!"

Prometheus and Pandora teleport away, for there is no time to lose! Albert Must die!

* * *

Prometheus and Pandora seek revenge against Albert!

REVIEW!


	16. Time for Revenge

**Underwater Volcano**

Albert is standing on a bridge with Grey and Ashe.

"Did you think you could foil my plan by destroying one or two of my Model Ws? Not a chance."

Prometheus and Pandora teleport in.

"We'll see about that." Prometheus hissed at Albert.

"Prometheus! Pandora!" Grey said in shock.

"So this is where he's been keeping the recovered Model Ws. I never thought you would've found this place for us."

"Thank you Mega Men Model A."

"How many centuries has it been since we last met like this Master Albert? You look even more rediculous in person than you do on that monitor!"

"What do you all think your doing?"

"This is what we're doing!"

Prometheus slash his scythe and kills Albert. Albert falls onto his knees in pain and stumbles to the floor.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! To be defeated by the very first Mega Man you ever made! How fitting for the scum that you are!"

"What the? What's going on?" Model A askes.

"You were being used by us all along! From the day we first awoke we were Mega Men destined to fight each other to further Albert's insane plan to create the ultimate Mega Man!"

"So we decided.. to take revenge on Albert.."

"Revenge?"

"We found many Mega Men and brought them into this fight. We knew that if we were successful Albert would show up. And then you tracked him down allowing us to exact our revenge!"

"I didn't this is how the game was gonna end."

"Heheh. What are you talking about? It's not over yet. We're still here, the garbage left behind by that scum."

"We can't get our old bodies back..we can't change our destiny. So we'll hasten the destiny of destruction.."

"We will destroy all that Albert made, that is our revenge so let's have some fun why don't we? And go out with a bang!"

Pandora shot lighning out of her staff to create a shield, and fired out parts of the shield to attack the Mega Men. After that, Prometheus brought fire walls out of the ground and pushed them both ways. The Mega Men shot the walls and attacked Prometheus. Then, Prometheus and Pandora did a double team move. Pandora detached her helmet pieces and made them shoot lightning out of them, then they shot ice. Afterward, Prometheus flew down and slashed his scythe, shooting fire balls. Grey shot Prometheus in the arm, and Prometheus winced a little.

"You'll pay for that!"

Prometheus put his cape pieces in the ground, making them rise up in the form of a spike while Pandora detached her helmet pieces and demanding them to fly toward the Model A Mega Men. Ashe shot Pandora and she retreated the helmet pieces. Prometheus then brought his scythe down, making a wave attack damaging both Grey and Ashe. Grey retaliated and shot Pandora and Prometheus many times, making them both forfit attacking. After they stopped, Grey began to speak.

"That's enough! This fighting is sensless!"

"That's right, even you can see that this fight is pointless!"

"Mavericks terrorize humans..and in turn Model Ws absorb that anguish. Albert use Legion as a front to go about selecting chosen ones. A world where Mega Men were created to destroy each other all for Albert's satisfaction."

"It was all afarce! Albert prepared everything in this world according to his own plan. He said Mega Men were the natural evolution of man? Don't make me laugh! What an epic sham! I'm going to demolish this whole wretched world!"

In that instant, Prometheus and Pandora became weak. And their souls began being absorbed into Model W. After the haunting screams of Prometheus and Pandora stopped, they fell to the floor. The Model Ws began to be active.

"Hey, could this be?"

"All of the Model Ws are awake!"

A man then teleported in to take the DNA of Prometheus and Pandora.

"Prometheus...Pandora...your centuries of anger...suffering...hate and insanity, along with your battles against other Mega Men have given me the data I need."

"That voice, no way! Master Albert!"

When Prometheus heard that, he awoke in shock, barely keeping his eyes open. Prometheus couldn't exactly hear what they were saying.

"So who was it that Prometheus defeated?"

"That was a decoy, a dummy body that work as one of the Sage Trinity in my stead. I am DAN-000 the 'original'. This me is the genuine artical, the real Master Albert!"

The base started to cave in.

"Just as I planned! Soon all of the Model Ws will begin to merge! I will become the ultimate Mega Man! And the plan will be complete!"

"Guys! This place isn't going to last long! We have to hurry and get out of here!"

"But what about them! We can't just leave them here!"

"What are you saying! We can't carry both of them! If you don't make it, who's going to deal with Albert?"

"Dammit!"

Grey and Ashe dashed out.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

"You...you're alive?"

"Yes, And you two won't be for long!"

Prometheus wakes up Pandora.

"Pandora! We have to get out of here!"

"How could you two be alive if your souls were just absorbed by Model W?"

"Because of you, we didn't have souls. You stole our lives."

Prometheus and Pandora teleport out and Albert was worried if they could oppose a threat to him in the future.

**Outside**

Prometheus and Pandora find themselves outside of the base, watching it rise out of the ocean and into the sky.

"Prometheus?"

"Yeah, Pandora?"

"Does this mean...we are free?"

"Yes Pandora...we are out of the clutches of Albert."

"But what about Ouroborous? We can't let it stay. It must be destroyed."

"Yeah. We have to...help the hunters."

* * *

Next up is the stunning conclusion to the story!

REVIEW!


	17. Final Battle

**Ouroborous**

Prometheus and Pandora are flying toward the Ouroborous.

"We are almost there!"

Prometheus takes out his scythe and dashes faster up to the ship. Once landing, he slashes his scythe and destroys many mechaniloids in his path.

"Burn, scum!"

Prometheus then starts to wreak havoc on the structure and enemies, and is very frustrated.

"Prometheus, why are you so mad?"

"I can't believe I thought it would be that easy...to think that we could take down the bastard so damn easily and we could put and end to him and all he stands for! I was a fool, Pandora! It was foolish of me to think so childish! To think that it would all be okay!"

Prometheus gives himself a face-palm.

"Prometheus..."

"Pandora, It was so damn foolish of me to think he could die with one strike."

Prometheus looks up at her.

"I am sorry, Pandora."

Prometheus looks on to find many more mechaniloids marching on. Prometheus brings down his scythe and makes a wave attack. The attack destroys the army of mechaniloids. Prometheus and Pandora dash on, destroying many more mechaniloids along the way. They reach a point where a giant mechaniloid spider is standing.

"Get out of the way or I'll break you into pieces!"

The mechaniloid jabs it's leg at Prometheus, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow! You'll pay for that you worthless piece of shit!"

Prometheus dashes toward the mechaniloid and slashes his scythe many times. He stops, and the mechaniloid is diced into ten pieces.

"That showed him!"

Prometheus and Pandora keep going until they reach the altar where Albert has transformed into his "God" self. Prometheus is stunned by his nemesis' appearance.

Ahh...It's so nice you could join us in this supreme ceremony!"

"Prometheus? Pandora?" The two Mega Men said astonished by the appearance made by their former rivals.

"You worthless bastard! You must be stopped, Albert!"

"Now don't talk like that. You must enjoy the show!"

Albert cast a large bubble, trapping the two reploid siblings.

"Let us out, you fuck!"

"My, my aren't we impatient? Very well, you will be untrapped after you die!"

Grey and Ashe shoot Albert, causing him to be destracted from Prometheus and Pandora.

"Leave them alone! They haven't hurt you!"

"Well, I guess no one wants any suspense. Alright! Let's go!"

Albert summoned many pieces of Model W as satellites around him. One he used as a sword and attacked the two Mega Men. The attack sent them to the ground.

"Grey! Ashe!" Prometheus screamed.

Prometheus took his scythe and stabbed the bubble, causing it to pop. Prometheus then slashed his scythe at Albert, The attacked damaged him severely.

"Ahh...you bastard!

Pandora struck Albert with lightning.

"Bitch!"

Albert summoned a sword and slashed at Pandora, but was shot by the Model A Mega Men. Proemtheus then retaliated with a slahs to Albert's chest. Albert grew tired of them, so fired many shards of Model W at them, damaging the Model A partners. Pandora shot ice at Albert, but he cast a shield around him and blocked the icycles. Prometheus then slashed Albert, but his scythe bounced off of the shield like a rock skipping on a lake.

"It's no use, you can't damage me in this."

Prometheus grind his teeth in anger, and looked at Pandora and the others. Then they all attacked simultaneously.

"What?"

After the attacks stopped, the shield faded, and Albert was vulnerable once again. With this advantage, Prometheus slashed Albert, Pandora struck him with lightning to stun him, and the Model A Mega Men fired bullets at him. When they were all finished, Prometheus stabbed his scythe through Albert's chest, piercing his entire body. In pain, Albert fell to his knee.

"Ugghh.."

Prometheus stood high, triumphant over his former master.

"I guess you weren't the ultimate. You were just another pawn in the hand of Model W."

Albert looked up at him in hate, he tried to attack him, but was damaged too severe.

"Yes, you were manipulated...you wanted to become stronger..and that brought your downfall."

"Ughh..is that so?...very well...you can have your gentle peace...and leisurely rot in it!"

Albert then shot beams of light out of his chest, and exploded. Grey and Ashe grew tired, and fell to the floor.

"Hey! Get up , guys! Grey? Ashe?" Model A said in response to their actions.

"The battle must've weakened them."

In that instant, Ouroborous began to descend out of the sky. Vent and Aile dashed out and found Prometheus and Pandora standing over Grey and Ashe.

"What did you do to them?"

"It's okay, Vent. They passed out after the fight." Model A explained.

"Well, as much as we hate to help, I guess we can carry them out of here and back to the base."

"Thanks Prometheus."

Vent and Aile dashed out and Pandora put Grey on her staff and Prometheus put Ashe on his shoulder. Prometheus, Pandora, Grey, Ashe, Vent, and Aile all got out of Ouroborous just in time before it exploded.

**Hunter's Camp**

Back at the camp, Prometheus and Pandora lay Grey and Ashe onto seperate beds. Prometheus looked over at Pandora, and grinned.

"Well, Pandora. I guess we're free."

Pandora smiled and nodded. They walked out to find Vent and Aile standing by the hut.

"Well, they're in there. It won't be long before they wake up."

"Thank you for doing this, Prometheus and Pandora."

"Don't think we did this because we wanted to! We couldn't leave our siblings on a death trap!"

"Sorry, god."

"Where will you guys go now?"

"It's hard to tell..We don't have anyone to take orders from. Prometheus, what do you think?"

"Well, since that bastard is dead, I guess we can actually live our lives. I mean, it's not like we're under anyone's control."

"Well, wherever you go, I hope you guys have a good life."

"Don't think we won't see each other again! It's only a matter of time before Model W appears somewhere else. And then someone will attempt to become the ultimate Mega Man!"

Prometheus and Pandora start to glow.

"What's happening?"

"Our megamerged forms! Their fading since Model W is destroyed!"

Prometheus and Pandora return to their original reploid forms. Prometheus has his teal hair, long, and is wearing a black jacket with a red outline, wearing a black"jumpsuit underneath. Pandora is wearing a white and blue shirt with a white skirt.

"Ah! It's nice to be back! Pandora, we're finally free!"

Pandora looks over to Vent and Aile.

"Thank you Mega Men Model ZX.."

Prometheus and Pandora teleport away, going on to live there lives to the fullest!

* * *

**_Credits_**

**_Written by...RocketKnighter_**

**_Characters copyright of...Capcom Entertainment_**

**_Megaman ZX copyright of...Capcom Entertainment_**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

* * *

**_If you liked "The Reploid Siblings" and are a fan of Sparkster, then Read RocketKnighter's story named "Sparkster VS Mario" Parts 1 and 2!_**

**_Thank You! And have a nice day!_**


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Sometime in the near future, approximately a year after the events of the "Reploid Siblings ending.**

A reploid dressed in almost all black is walking, looking for something. He kneels down, finding a pieces of mysterious biometal. He uses his radio on his wrist.

"Master! I think I have found something! It looks like Model W, and I can feel the energy from it."

"Perfect, is there more of it?"

"Uhh, it's hard to tell, but i don't think...whoa!"

The mysterious reploid finds a whole "goldmine" of Model Ws.

"Master, I have found an entire mine full of them!"

"Very good, Base."

"I've told you a million times, Master Thomas! My name is Bass!"

* * *

Who else wants more ZX games instead of the Startforce shit? Seriously! Who the hell is in charge of that project? They must DIE!

There is now a second part to this series, so look up "The Reploid Siblings 2" and read! Thank you!


End file.
